Until we meet again
by Raptoe
Summary: One shot- Ice left someone dear behind the Matrix. The question is if she will be able to meet him again and under which condition.


Until we meet again  
  
" these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase " My immortal - Evanascene  
  
Location: Down town, City university 11.30  
  
It was unusually hot day for this time of the year. She stood at the rooftop of some nameless building across the street from the city university. Her long hair was slowly caressed by the soft summer breeze as she stood there waiting and thinking. Beyond her dark sunglasses to cold blue ices looked over the street as she remembered the dream she had lived in for so many years. She clenched her hands to fist as she tried to reject the feeling and to forget about the thoughts that were haunting her.  
  
She had awoken harshly from the dream sometime ago and realised that the place she was in was nothing more than a computer simulation that was called the matrix. And that was exactly what had troubled her. Her curiosity brought her the truth , a truth which she had learned to embrace and to choose above the lie. But today she had a very harsh time, and in order to clear her mind, she had chosen to return to the place that she had loved the most during her life in the "lie". And now that she knew the truth the place seemed to have whole different feeling of it. But still the same people passed through the street, the same little shops were ding business there. But to her feeling everything had changed there.  
  
A small smile appeared as she remembered the happy times which he celebrated here. She now realised that the bench she had been staring at was nothing more than some generated codes..... codes that meant nothing to her in their clear form. But somehow combined codes forming the bench triggered something in her sub consciousness that she couldn't control. That bench was a symbol for her past life. She had sat there studying for her exams at the university computer department, she had sat there wondering about new things to hack..... new games to download and everything what could possible trouble a student. And she had sat there ....waiting for him. The mere thought of him brought tear to the surface as her sight became unclear. He had been a big part of her life as she had been a big part in his. They knew every secret from the other and every wish. They trusted each other blindly and their bond had been everlasting. but the truth changed it all and left her heartbroken on this day.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
One of her most fond memories was when she used to sit there and look at the people who were passing by while she shot them a friendly smile. Most smiled back as they stared at the young student in her summer clothing. Her blonde hair was tied up in a braid and a bag full of books and notes was seated next to her. She always enjoyed the rays of the late afternoon summer sun as she waited for him to come. And like always he was late, sometimes 5 minutes and sometimes 20 minutes. But she knew he always came when he said so........ She could still hear his hastened footsteps on the streets as he walked towards her. She never could help to smile at him and to mess up his hair while they greeted each other warmly. Like he always use to say that he loved they way she smiled when she always ran to him. That the smile used to make him happy and made him remember that life was about more than work at computers. Than they chatted away while they either went to a cafe or to one of their apartments. His landlady always joked that she was the only woman to ever enter his home to which he and her only grinned to the land lady as they helped her with the trash. Mostly they ended up in his appartement where they would be glued to computer screen looking for new challenges and the answer to the question that had bothered him so long. She always supported him fully as he did in return. He also gave her the name she now lived by..... He called her Ice for her cold exterior during hacking and gaming. But he was the best in hacking and she could just look for hours as his fingers ran over the keyboard trying to break codes. But sometimes he would call her in the middle of the night with a coding question that bothered him. And he always knew that she would try to answer and help him.... from time to time he was worried that he was bothering with his nightcalls. But she relied in all honesty that she didn't mind it at all.............  
  
But his question had meant the end for all of this............ One day when he was out to do some grocery shopping the question what drove him for so many years finally caught her in the rush as well. She too wanted to know what the matrix was, as he told her about his quest for it during the years she grew curious. And like he had taught her, curiousty could only be silenced by answers. So from that day on she started her search while doing small jobs for him. He was busy enough as it was so he concentrated more on the things that needed more skills than the average job. But her hopes of finding the truth were small, hacking was not her base of specialisation but more a hobby. Skilled hackers dedicated their whole life to find the truth and even they never got answers. So when she wasn't busy she surfed the net and tried to gather as much information about the Matrix as she could find. Not much was known but still it was enough to attract the attention to her searches.  
  
She met people she knew only from net stories, people shrouded in mystery who were supposed to have dissappeared. Figures clad in black brought her to a woman who offered her a blue or a red pill. To her this was foreign and looked like a weird dream or a bad trip, but she knew that this was they way to the truth. Like all people even she was confused, because even though one was willing to show her the truth, she was fearfull what would happen to him. But they had talked about it before at great lengths and her promise to find the truth made her choose to be released..... and so she was..... even before him. Choosing the red pill was indeed much like a trip into wonderland, the simulation around her shattered as she swallowed it and she felt that things started to change immediately.  
  
When she had awakend from the dream she had called life she was hit with the answers she had longed for. And that changed everything, all he ever was to her was a lie and on that moment her heart was torn. For some weeks she tried to ignore the aching feeling in her chest and acted like her namesake... cold and distant. But this ultimately failed and her leader urged her to follow her heart instead of her mind. With a heart she would be even worse off than death, machines had no hearts but people did and needed to use it. Still knowing the harsh truth she searched out for him trying to see if he was ok, trying to give him a sign. But she was to late...... somehow they had been there before her. As she stood hidden on the rooftop she saw agents in his apartment. The place was being torn apart as if they searched for something he might have left behind. Knowing the what had happend to him now, she gave him up and returned to real world. The last part of her hope to be reunited was torn as she blamed herself for his death. She never told anyone and decided to keep her and his secrets safe and remember them like he would have done. The wounds that it had caused were healing slowly until they were ripped wide open again when her birthday came about. But than rumours about the defeat of an agent had reached the ship and the crew told her in passing about it. Knowing that much of it would soon be over, she decided to make a trip in the matrix.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Now she was standing here while she looked down at the street below her. If the information was indeed the truth and her assumptions were right than she needed to make another decision. A decision that could forsaken them all and lead them to their destruction as she had feared. She looked at her watch, hours had passed and soon it would be time to return to the real world again where her friends and crew were waiting for her to celebrate her first year on the ship and her birthday at the same time. But she needed to do this, the oracle had forseen this.  
  
She looked to the bench again and remembered her last birthday in the matrix. He had given her a B-day card and a new zip disk. But more importantly he brought her sunflowers as he done every since she had come into his life so many many years ago. She remembered all the birthdays in which he came in her room covered with sunflowers. Suddenly her hearth stopped as she heard steps approaching............. no one could walk like that, other than....him. And as she looked down her heart jumped and she had to stop herself from calling out his name. There he was all dressed in black while a bunch of yellow flowers made him stand out in the crowd. He halted before the bench and a minute passed by, which seemed to be an hour. He sat down there and seemed to think before he lay the sunflowers and stood up. He quickly made his way to another street and disappeared out of sight. She stood up and waited for two minutes before she descended down the fire escape and walked to the bench. How closer she came to it the slower she walked trying to convince that this could be a mistake. For a moment she wanted to turn around but something in her made her reach out and pick the flowers up. As she did she noticed the card......  
  
" Dear Myran, I hope you get this and forgive me for not making it to your Birthday or to any other in the future. And before you start to worry I will tell you why; I have now found the answer I have been looking for all this time. Like we knew I had to make a choice and I did in the honour of the promise. But know that whatever may happen I will always love you and that I will miss you dearly. Keep searching for the answer and find it. And remember you always stay my little ice queen... With love, Your brother"  
  
It was him and her heart was relieved for a second......... she closed here eyes and thanked god or whoever was in charge for him being alive. A few minutes later she left and contacted the operator and with him she made a simulation of the flowers and the card. Once they had done that, she used the telephone at the street corner and left to awaken in the real world.  
  
A few minutes after she had left the guy returned to the bench again and was disappointed to see that someone took the flowers. A woman accompanied him and pointed at a small note pinned to the bench... She picked it up and gave it too him........  
  
" Dear Thomas, I hope you can forgive me too for not warning you when I found the answer. In return I will forgive you for not coming my birthday and the one's to come. Do not search me but know that I am safe. Just liked you said I too will always love you and I will miss you dearly. Follow your heart do what you think is right. Be the big brother that I look up to and be the One to lead us. With love and until we meet again, Your little Sister"  
  
" She is freed as well" and while saying that he smiled. Trinity put her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. " I am glad she is"  
  
Trinity took her phone and called for an exit and as she walked away Neo looked back at the bench and whispered " Until we meet again".............................................  
  
A few blocks further a telephone rang ...  
  
The end  
  
Author's note: A big thank you to Katharina who beta-read the fic and gave me pointers for it. This was just a short scribble that popped in my head one day. What if Neo had a younger sister? If she had been freed what would she feel and what would she do as she discovered that he was the one? I felt that you can't forget past lives so easy and especially not the family you loved for so many years.  
  
Also note that English isn't my first language and that I might have made some very idiotic errors. 


End file.
